inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bakeneko
Bakeneko are anthropomorphic demons with characteristics of felines. All known cat demons are extremely powerful but are more widely recognized for their amazing speed and agility, as well as the ability to manipulate certain nature elements. Although it seems most would rather take on a humanoid form, they have the ability to revert into true form, which are depicted as giant cat-like creatures with either a forked or numerous tails. For many centuries, they've ruled over the Eastern Lands. Abilities Known as one of the most powerful species in the feudal world, bakeneko yokai possess a wide assortment of abilities, most of which are associated with their feline physiology. Even those who are only half-blooded seem to retain immense strength, far beyond that of the standard yokai. The most prominent skill these demons possess are both their impressive speeds and the ability to manipulate the natural elements to their will. It's unknown as to how exactly a bakeneko's elemental nature is decided, but genetics clearly have no part to play, seeing as Risu, a known fire manipulator, is the daughter of a lightning user. They have extensive lives and are immune to all forms of disease and purification spells that are otherwise fatal to other demons. Another notable aspect of the bakeneko daiyokai, though highly rare, is their immunity to all forms of poisons, venom and toxins. In some cases, they have been shown to retain the power of flight, transportation and even necromancy. Bakeneko also have incredibly strong demonic energy, which they combine with enhanced strength, endurance, reflexes, and mastery of nature manipulation to make very formidable opponents. Some are keen on using swords during battle, most notably, the tribe's former leader, Gunshin, and can incorporate their elemental powers into devastating offensive attacks. However, the vast majority specialize in close range, hand-to-hand combat, which has gained them wide repute as the greatest and deadliest fighters among all yokai. Though it has yet to happen, the sword maker, Totosai, once revealed the possibility of creating a deadly weapon using the fang of a bakeneko. * Feline Physiology ** Camouflage ** Claw retraction ** Climbing ** Enhanced agility ** Enhanced equilibrium ** Enhanced flexibility ** Enhanced senses ** Enhanced speed ** Enhanced strength ** Predatory instincts ** Stealth Tactics ** Spiritual Awareness * Enhanced endurance: the ability to survive without supplies, resources, energy or other items for an extended amount of time. Also, allows the user to hold their breath for prolonged intervals, tolerate extreme pain or hunger, and resist the urge to sleep for days without feeling fatigued. * Enhanced durability: highly resistant to damage, the user can sustain numerous internal or external attacks before succumbing to the effects. * Enhanced athleticism: most bakeneko daiyokai have supernatural athletic abilities, being as they train intensively and extensively to perfect their physicality. They can perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats that are otherwise impossible to do. * Flight: the user can fly or move through the air without assistance. Those who possess this ability are also able to glide and levitate. * Ghost Light: the user is able to generate and manipulate the natural elements through fox-fire, manifesting it as electricity, water, fire, or aerokinesis. It's normally expelled from the mouth or tail areas, but can also be propelled through the hands, eyes and feet. * Human disguise/shape-shifting: grants the user the power to transform into a ordinary humanoid appearance, so as to blend in with society. There's no limit as to how long one can remain in this form. * Matter Ingestion (limited): the ability to devour any substance without suffering harmful side effects regardless of what kind of matter is consumed; solid, liquid or gas. * Necromancy: the power to reanimate the dead into doing one's bidding. Normally, the corpses are mindless and under the caster's complete control. In some instances, known necromancers have been able to send semi-sentient undead beings to carry out certain tasks. * Poison Immunity: those who possess this ability are totally immune to any types of poison, toxins or venom. * Decelerated aging: causes the possessor to maintain a youthful appearance by aging slower than the normal rate Category:Yokai